La visión
by Yami Horus Drako Angelus
Summary: ONE-SHOT  Naruto se encuentra a su prima perturbad por un sueño que tuvo... lo malo es que... no fue un sueño. ¡Conrazón los bijuu no quieren al Yuubi! XD


**LA VISIÓN**

_Yami Horus: ¡Saludos mis lectorcitos bonitos del alma! Esto se generó a partir de que tuve un sueño de lo más raro… (Hace varios meses que lo soñé) y…supongo que tiene que ver con el hecho de que me quedé dormida frente a la compu XD (Por N ocasión -.-uu) Pero igual es algo raro…_

_P.D.: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son propiedad del señor Masashi Kishimoto. Yo solo he creado Kai Uzumaki (La prima de Naruto)_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Estoy total y completamente boquiabierto. O tal vez no sea la palabra que busco, la verdad es que estoy más que sorprendido, estoy… fascinado… asustado pero a la vez estoy incrédulo, totalmente anonadado. Ya no sé cuál sería la forma correcta de expresarme 'ttebayo…_

_Hace algún tiempo que encontré a mi prima Kai. (Parece que mientras mi madre vino a vivir a Konoha, su hermana menor fue enviada a un templo en el extraño país del metal) ¡Es una chica encantadora! Le gusta el rámen igual que a mí, también medio mata a Sai cada vez que dice una perversión al aire y a veces parece que se volviera una adulta para regañar a alguien… _

_Aunque no a todos les agradó la primera vez, (a veces, ella suele decir cosas fuera de lugar y en el momento menos oportuno quizá porque ella no sabe convivir con gente) Debo decir que le tenían una cierta desconfianza, tomando en cuenta que ella es un Jinchuuriki (Si, hay un décimo jinchuuriki 'ttebayo, porque hay un décimo bijuu: la sombra de diez colas). Ella es mayor que yo por un año, no es más alta que yo pero tampoco más baja, tiene un tono de piel algo bronceado, el cabello de un castaño claro que raya en un tono de rubio algo cobrizo y por si fuera poco, también tiene los mismos ojos azules que yo. ¡Nos parecemos tanto! Bueno, quizá no tanto… pero si nos parecemos, después de todo somos primos 'ttebyo._

_Pero lo más curioso sobre ella, es que su bijuu la ha impulsado a desarrollar algunas capacidades diferentes a las de cualquier otro jinchuuriki. En primer lugar, mi prima es muy buena usando genjutsus, y también puede ver el futuro (no directamente, ella lo ve pero ignora cuando tiene una visión y cuando algo sale de su imaginación), Y a veces puede ver otros mundos con cerrar los ojos, otras posibilidades… o al menos así es como lo describe 'ttebayo._

_Por ejemplo anoche 'ttebayo. Se despertó sin mucho escándalo, la verdad me desperté luego de que se le cayera algo en la cocina (la tetera). (Pensé que tendría una pesadilla, a veces solemos comer rámen a media noche cuando no podemos dormir o necesitamos algo de tiempo para pensar… ¡La comida es una gran motivación! 'ttebayo)_

_Llegué a la cocina, la vi completamente somnolienta comiéndose el rámen crudo como botana (¡Eso sí que era grave!)._

— ¿Ocurre algo?_ —__ Le pregunté__— _No es común que vengas por un bocado nocturno tú sola_— Le dije a la muy glotona._

— Primito…_ — comenzó a decir con los ojos cansados_— tuve un sueño muy extraño. Aunque… con lo raros que son mis sueños… no pudo ser una predicción… fue una visión de algo pero…—_ No le entendí a nada de lo que dijo._

— Prima... piensa lo que vas a decir antes… no te entiendo ni "pio"_ — le dije_

— Disculpa es que… tuve un sueño muy raro_…— se disculpó golpeándose la frente._

— Si, eso ya me lo dijiste_— le dije— _¿Qué soñaste?

— No me lo vas a creer pero… en mii sueño… estábamos tu y yo caminando por ahí y… entonces... entonces… ¡Vi a Sasuke riendo!

— Eso no es raro 'ttebayo_— le dije— _Lo hemos visto reír muchas veces…

— Pero lo hemos visto reír con una risa altanera, orgullosa, de superioridad, presunción o maléfica_— me dijo con un tono de ultratumba— _pero nunca… nunca… ¡nunca una risa sincera! —_Terminó gritando y con miedo._

—Espera… te refieres a…_— a mi también me dio miedo— ¡_Sasuke riendo como la gente normal y feliz?

— ¡Exactamente!_ — me dijo llorando cascadas miniatura. — _¡primo tengo miedo! ¿Podría… podría… dormir en tu habitación? ¿Onegai?_ — Acepté. __No solo acordamos dormir juntos, también dejamos la lámpara de noche prendida (eso de Sasuke riendo… era de miedo) _

— Hehe… no se te ocurran cosas raras… mocoso…_— Me molestó el Kyuubi cuando apenas empezaba a quedarme dormido._

— ¡Eres tú al que se le ocurren cosas raras 'ttebayo! _— le reclamé al pervertido— _¿Cómo se te ocurre? Yo tengo novia y además ¡Kai es mi prima!_ — EL zorro se rió, como me molesta que me usa de diversión._

— Calma Uzu-baka_— me dijo con su tonito burlón— _solo jugaba…

— ¿Cómo de que sólo jugabas?_ — Pregunté con fastidio._

— Ya, no te molestes conmigo, no me lo merezco_— volvió a hablar con ese ridículo tono sobreactuado. —_Según escuché… tu querida prima tuvo una visión…

— ¿Fue una visión?

— Jujuju…—_ rió débilmente— _veo que el Yuu-bi ha hecho de las suyas_… — continuó mas con un deje de desprecio hacia el otro bijuu… parece que el diez-colas no se llevaba muy bien con los demás._

— ¿Cómo de que "hacer de las suyas"?_ — Reclamé— _explícate.

—Yuubi tiende a mostrar a los humanos la vida que podrían tener…—_ me explicó— _no sé si lo hace pro lástima… o por diversión_…— dijo con una sonrisa maléfica. _— siempre es divertido torturar las mentes de los humanos…

— No entiendo ¿si tanto te agrada, porqué se supone que tu y los demás bijuus le odian tanto?

— Yuubi es un traidor, siempre está cambiando de bando… mejor cuídate Naruto… porque tu prima podría contagiarse de eso… todos los jinchuurikis que tienen la osadia de convertirse en su contenedor, terminan siendo devorados por él…

— Si, si, claro, como digas…—_se oyó otra voz… (Alguien entró en mi mente)_

— No es que yo sea un convenenciero_— dijo una voz proveniente de una figura sombría y deforme que flotaba en el aire…— _solo que yo si tengo principios.

— ¡Yuubi!_ — gritó el zorro con enfado._

— ¡Cuánto tiempo Kyuubi!_ — Le saludó la voz — _si no te molesta, he de tomar prestado a tu humano por unos momentos…_— Entonces salió de esa masa deforme algo similar a una cadena que me cubrió totalmente…todo se volvió obscuro y después… me encontré en otro sitio… Era una habitación desordenada ¡Era mi habitación! Y me veía a mí mismo en la cama, ya era de día, vvi a ese potro yo abrir los ojos y observar el reloj…_

—_-_—

Naruto se veía a sí mismo tumbado en una cama, bien envuelto en un cobertor amarillo con dibujos de ranas, una pijama color blanco y un peluche con forma de zorro. La habitación estaba en silencio absoluto, los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban parecían provenir de la cocina… e iban aumentando de volumen, lo que le hizo abrir los ojos y…

— ¡¿Las seis cuarenta y cinco? — Gritar levantándose de la cama de un solo salto. El ninja veía cómo su otro yo corría fuera de la habitación en dirección al baño y poco después regresaba para acomodarse un uniforme escolar, unos pantalones color negro y una camisa de estilo marinero del mismo color, con l cuello negro y una cinta roja, luego tomó una mochila del suelo y corrió escaleras abajo… El ninja le siguió (aparente mente no podía verlo), en le comedor se encontraban peleando una mujer de ojos azules y largo cabello rojo con un hombre de cabello rubio muy parecido al de Naruto, excepto que más largo.

— ¡Es tarde, es tarde, es tarde! — Gritaba mientras entraba a la cocina.

— Buenos días hijo— le saludo el hombre que se estaba cubriendo la cara con un plato.

— ¡Hola papá, hola mamá!— dijo tomando el vaso de jugo que estaba en la mesa para luego beberlo a toda velocidad. La mujer amenazaba al hombre con una cuchara, pero de repente paró para sonreír le a su hijo.

— ¡Buenos días mi pequeño! — le saludó— ¡Vaya que se te hizo tarde esta vez 'tebane! — agregó mientras le daba un bento perfectamente empacado en un paño naranja— ¡Cuídate! — Le gritó mientras el otro salía corriendo…— ¡Y en cuanto a ti Minato! — Volvió a gritarle al mayor—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre apagarle la alarma? ¡¿Qué clase de padre eres?

— Uno que le quiere dear una lección a su hijo sobre llegar temprano— Se justificó…—

El ninja observó esto con una gotita pensando en ¿Qué hubiera sido de su vida con sus padres en ella?, luego siguió de nueva cuenta a su otro yo, que en el camino, se encontró con Kai, una Kai con un uniforme similar, excepto que la falda que traía era de color rojo. Traía el cabello recogido en la nuca con un listón color vino.

— ¡Hola primo! — Le saludó y corrió a tomar un lugar junto a su primo — ¿También se te hizo tarde?

— No escuché mi alarma ¿Y tú? — Le preguntó sin parar de correr.

— Me quedé dormida luego de desayunar…— Le respondió. Y no dijeron más palabras hasta llegar a su destino: la escuela (y con diez minutos de sobra).

— ¡Buenos días! — Les saludó una Sakura que traía el mismo uniforme que Kai, y el cabello adornado con un broche rojo.

— Buenos días…— le respondieron al unísono, ambos fatigados de tanto correr…

— B-Buenos días…— Se escuchó la tímida vocecita de una Hyuuga.

— Buenos días Hina-chan— y ese sonido fue suficiente para que el otro Naruto recobrara energías instantáneamente para darle un beso a la de ojos perla…

— Hola niñas, ¿Cómo están? — saludó su prima mientras volvía a acomodar su cabello (despeinado con la carrera).

— Bien., sin mucho que reportar— le contestó la peli-rosada— por cierto, me pareció ver a un lindo chico de ojos violetas buscándote…

— A… hablas de… ¿Él?— la otra chica se sonrojó. El ninja, por su parte estaba anonadado, la Kaii que él conocía nunca se sonrojaría con la mención de ningún chico.

— Enserio, tú le gustas…

—Jajaja— se escuchó una risa llegar…— ¿Kai gustarle a alguien? ¡Ese si es un buen chiste! — Naruto casi se desmaya cuando vio llegar a un Sasuke muy sonriente (también uniformado) — Kai ni siquiera es una chica, es una criatura extraña creada a partir de pedazos de cuerpos de demonios y hombres muertos con forma de mujer…— Lo último que vió el ninja, fue a su prima intentando ahorcar al Uchiha…

—-.-.-.-.-.—

_Cuando me di cuenta, desperté en el interior de mi mente con la misma figura flotante en donde se había quedado._

— ¿Qué fue todo eso? — _Pregunté_

— Es… solo algo que podría ocurrir… si no existiera el sistema ninja que conoces…— _me dijo_— No te molestes conmigo, sólo me pareció gracioso que vieran que no habría una gran diferencia en su vida, igual tú y Hinata estarían juntos, Sakura y sasuke serían tus mejroes amigos y… bueno nadie se interpondría en los intentos homicidas de Kai hacia el Uchiha.

_No el entendí muy bien al yuubi, pero creo saber por qué no se lleva bien con los otros bijuu; es algo travieso. Como sea, luego de despertarnos, mi prima y yo fuimos a Ichiraku a desayunar y nso encontramos con Sasuke y Sakura, cos que aproveché para contarles lo que había pasado la noche anterior…Ahora que lo pienso… creo que no debí haberle contado a Sakura, Sasuke y Kai en el Ichiraku… o quizá debí omitir un cierto detallito… porque ahora…_

— ¿Tu prima con novio? — _Se rió Sasuke... de la misma forma que en mi visión_— ¿Quién podría interesarse en una cosa como esta?

— ¡Muere Uchiha! — _Ni yo puedo salvarle la vida a Sasuke._

_**-FIN-**_

_-.-.-._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Yami Horus: Si se lo preguntaban, lo que soñé fue a Sasuke riendo… y lo que pensé fue… "WTFS? Esto debo escribirlo, debo traumar a alguien más" (XD) Bueno… Dudas sugerencias comentarios y/o amenazas de muerte deberán ser enviados en un review (correctamente escrito y sin palabras altisonantes, pro favor)_

_Matta ne!  
~Ciaossu!_


End file.
